Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users of a social networking system can be provided with various tools that make it easier to create richer, high quality content posts. For example, social networking systems may provide various images, moving images, videos, graphics and the like, that can be used to enhance content posts. Social networking systems value higher quality content posts because they are more interesting to other users, thus providing a more robust social network with high quality content and increased user-engagement.